


Ruminations

by alteabellerose



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, also there isnt enough Leliana/brosca in the world, anyways this is my first time ever publishing a fic, brosca is such an underappreciated warden tbh, i hear they say thats how you can tell someone reads homestuck. well guess what, i just prefer thinking of it as femslash, i just tend to wax poetic in my head about my love for Leliana, i was thinking about it and im pretty sure this could be read as a brosca of any gender, i wrote this in second person without thinking about it but i like the way it sounds, so i figured why not write it out right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteabellerose/pseuds/alteabellerose
Summary: Short Leliana/Brosca hurt/comfort type fluff set the night before Brosca has to return to Orzammar to use the treaty, so kind of right in the middle of the game. Post-romance initiation, though. Written in second person.





	

You know you have to go back.

You hate the thought, hate it, they ridiculed you and treated you like you were worthless and the brand on your face is permanent so they will do it again. If not for Duncan they’d’ve killed you, and now only your Warden status prevents them from sentencing you to death once more.

You want to bring Leliana along because you know she’ll make it easier just by being there. When you ask her, your voice cracks just a touch. Not enough for anyone else to think it anything but a fluke, but Leliana knows. She waits for you to finish speaking, but you can tell she knows.

You stare at your feet while you ask her.

“Please.”

On that word you glance up at her through the bangs hanging in front of your face and she takes your hand and meets your eyes. She radiates affection, her eyes full of love and warmth, comfort, safety like you’ve never known. You feel like crying.

In her soft, sweet voice, “Of course.”  
You squeeze her hand.  
“Thank you.”

On the night before you arrive, you have camp set up inside the mountains and Ancestors is it ever freezing. The two of you have been sharing a tent whenever possible as of late, but being unused to the cold after growing up surrounded by lava, you turn in much earlier than anyone else, wrap yourself in every cloth you can find (which still proves to be mostly ineffective), and huddle up in your tent. You don’t feel like sleeping, so you are alone with your thoughts. You aren’t anticipating her coming in early as well, though you suppose you should have been. When she enters, you glance upwards and note the flush on her cheeks and the tip of her nose from the cold. Adorable. You smile to yourself but go back to staring at your hands. As she seals the door flap behind her, you speak.

“It’s more fun out there with the others, I’m sure”, your gaze not lifting.

She sits next to you, her hips flush against yours. She reaches up to where your hands hold the blankets closed around you and repositions them so that you can still hold them with one hand but so that she can hold your other. She intertwines her fingers with yours and rubs the bend between your thumb and forefinger lightly with her own thumb. She pillows your joined hands in her lap and then, finally you think, she responds.

“More fun than turning in early to keep my love warm on a cold night?”

As Leliana speaks she turns her head slightly and side-eyes you. As much as you want to be broody, you can’t help yourself and chuckle at that comment, cracking a smile. She smirks and leans down to press a kiss to your temple. She does it a few times, then trails gentle kisses down your temple and across your cheek before she releases your hand to cup your face and turns your head so that she can get to your lips, where she kisses you long, slow and sweet. When she pulls away she touches her forehead to yours. A final kiss to the tip of your nose, and then she takes the blankets from you. She gestures for you to lie down and you comply, and she lies down beside you, laying the blankets over both of you. She shifts until the two of you spoon under the covers. She drapes an arm over your stomach and nuzzles the back of your neck. You are suddenly overcome with the tremendous love you bear for her so you voice it.

“I love you.” You bring the hand on your stomach up to your mouth and kiss the pad of each finger, the palm, and the back. “I love you."

“I am here. Always.” A kiss to where the back of your neck becomes your scalp. “And I love you, too.”


End file.
